Friend
by Meenyaaw
Summary: Sakura dibullly di sekolahnya karena orang tuanya menabrak mobil yang di kendarai sebuah keluarga dari bagian kepolisian dunia. Lalu sekolahnya kedatangan murid baru, gadis cantik bernama Ino yang ternyata…


Pair : [Sakura x Ino] Sasuke, Naruto

Warning : OOC, AU, typo banyak, tidak menarik, unsur kesesatan, tidak menggunakan EYD, bikin yang gak suka tekan _BACK_

Naruto © Masashi K.

Kalo cerita ini punya Mee! *Readers : URUSAI!*

 **.  
.**

 **FRIEND**

CEKREK!

Terlihat gadis dengan surai merah muda membuka lokernya dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya mengambil sepatu yang penuh dengan coretan dari spidol berwarna. ' _Pembunuh' 'Pembuat sial' 'Anak penjahat'_ dan banyak lagi. Haruno Sakura, nama sang gadis _pink_ berumur sepuluh tahun sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya. Umpatan dan ejekan yang sengaja dikeraskan oleh murid-murid di koridor menusuk hatinya.

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya pelan. Surai _pink_ itu masih tertunduk. Dan sebuah teriakan menggema di dalam kelasnya, "ITU DIA PEMBUNUH! AYO LEMPAR!" menuruti komando itu seluruh anak dalam kelas melempar gumpalan kertas dangan serempak kepada gadis yang berusaha melindungi kepalanya. Sakura mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Dengan susah payah Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Terdengar jelas ejekan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tiga hari ini Sakura di _bully_ karena orang tuanya menabrak sebuah mobil yang dikendarai sebuah keluarga dan membuat sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak laki-laki meninggal ditempat. Sakura tidak tahan berada di sekolahnya. Namun apa mau dikata, orang tuanya masih dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang. Toh, ada Sasuke dan Naruto, sahabatnya. Sayangnya, mereka terserang flu karena melindungi Sakura dari siraman air pel yang dingin. Sakura hanya dapat berdoa semoga keajaiban terjadi dan menolongnya keluar dari masalah.

SREK!

Terdengar pintu kelas dibuka sekali lagi. Masuklah seorang guru wanita, dibelakangnya seorang gadis kecil bersurai _blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_ mengikutinya. Serentak kelas menjadi hening melihat sang wali kelas memasuki ruangan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Anko–sang wali kelas.

"Hai! _Watashiwa_ Yamanaka Ino _desu_ , pindahan dari New York. Senang berkenalan dengan teman-teman di Konoha." ujar Ino tersenyum.

"Baiklah Ino, silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kau suka disini."

Ino melihat seisi kelas, lima kursi kosong tersedia disana. Ino melihat sebuah bangku kosong disebelah gadis bersurai _pink_. Ino berjalan menuju bangku itu dan duduk. Seisi kelas mulai berbisik-bisik riuh. Sakura terkejut karena tidak menyangka Ino memilih duduk sebangku dengannya. Ino tersenyum pada Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"Aku Ino, namamu siapa ?" tanya Ino.

Sakura bengong sebentar lalu menjabat tangan Ino takut-takut, "Ha-Haruno Sakura," Sakura terdiam sebentar, "Kau tidak salah memilih duduk disebelahku ? Semuanya membicarakanmu…" suara Sakura pelan sekali.

"Memang kenapa ? Bukannya lebih enak memiliki teman sebangku dari pada duduk sendirian ? Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa." ujar Ino.

"H-hah ?"

Sayangnya obrolan mereka harus berhenti karena bel sekolah telah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya memerintahkan untuk memulai pelajaran disekolah itu.

.

.

" **Pembunuh**! Sembunyi disini ? Kau tidak bisa lari dari kami!" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata.

"A-ampun… Karin, aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu!" Sakura berjalan mundur hingga punggung belakangnya menabrak pembatas loteng sekolah.

Istirahat siang ini setelah Sakura Iangsung dikejar oleh Karin yang selalu mem _bully_ nya. Mereka berhasil mengejarnya, sekarang Sakura hanya menangis di tempat.

"Astaga lihatlah dia menangis, pembunuh yang sedang menangis." ejek Karin.

"Lihatlah roti, buang saja ini tidak berguna." ejeknya lagi lalu melempar roti Sakura dari atas loteng.

"A-aaahh…! Rotiku!" Sakura menggapai-gapai rotinya yang dilempar Karin dan sekarang telah terinjak oleh beberapa anak dibawah.

"Sekarang mari kita bermain _origami_. Mana yang akan di gunting dulu ? Rambutnya atau seragamnya ?" ujar Karin mengeluarkan gunting dari belakang tubuhnya dan menyeringai.

"J-jangan! J-jangan!" Sakura menutupi bajunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Karin memberikan aba-aba pada tiga orang di belakangnya untuk memegangi Sakura. Sakura meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri. Karin memainkan gunting ditangannya dan berjalan mendekat. Air mata Sakura semakin deras mengalir. Sedikit lagi rok Sakura akan tergunting tapi,

BRAK!

"HENTIKAN!" seru seseorang.

Semua yang ada di loteng menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan gadis Yamanaka disana.

"Kalian semua hentikan ini! Atau kupatahkan seluruh tulang kalian!" perintah Ino.

"Cih! Memang kau mau ap- ?!" belum selesai Karin berbicara salah satu anggotanya menarik lengannya dan meminta untuk pergi.

"APA ?!" bentak Karin.

"Ja-jangan main-main padanya. Aku pernah lihat dia di tv sebagai salah satu atlet karate dan judo pemegang s-sabuk hitam di Jepang." ujar salah satu anggotanya takut.

Karin melotot mendengar ucapan anak dibelakangnya dan melihat Ino sedang menaikkan bibir sebelah kanannya. Karin dan gengnya serempak mundur gugup dan ambil langkah seribu. Setelah mereka pergi Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tengah terisak dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku punya bekal, kita makan bersama saja. Tidak keberatankan kalau rotinya isi keju ?" Ino membantu Sakura berdiri sambil menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Te-terima kasih. B-bagaimana kau tahu aku disini ?" tanya Sakura berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kau bermain kejar-kejaran di lorong dengan mereka. Sudahlah, kita makan." jelas Ino tenang.

Sakura mengangguk dan duduk diatas atap. Ino membuka bekalnya dan menyodorkan pada Sakura. Mereka makan dengan ditemani angin yang sejuk dan obrolan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Esoknya Sakura dan Ino akrab seperti biasa, tapi juga gosip di sekolah mereka yang makin luar biasa. Ino dan Sakura hanya cuek. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah masuk kembali ke sekolah. Mereka berdua bengong melihat Sakura akrab dengan seorang gadis pirang yang katanya murid pindahan dari New York. ' _Sepertinya gadis ini baik,_ ' pikir mereka, oh mereka belum berkenalan dengan Ino. Dan mereka salah, Ino adalah anak yang menyebalkan.

"Ah, Naruto! Sasuke! Kalian sudah kembali ?" Sakura menengokan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas.

"Yo Sakura- _chan_!" seru Naruto semangat sambil melambaikan tangan. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Perkenalkan ini Ino pindahan dari New York kemarin. Ino, ini sahabatku Naruto dan Sakuke."

"Salam kenal Ino- _chan_. Terimakasih mau menjadi temanku, _teme_ dan Sakura- _chan_."

"Hai." kata-kata singkat dari Sasuke -_-

"Sakura, makhluk aneh macam apa ini ?" tunjuk Ino ke arah Naruto. Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke bingung.

"Apakah ada yang lebih aneh dari pada rubah kuning jadi-jadian bermodel durian seperti ini ?" sambung Ino. Sakura tertawa terpingkal, Sasuke tersedak menahan tawa, dan Naruto melotot.

"APAA ?!" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Tidakkah kau dengar _dobe_ ? Dia bilan–" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan sudah disambar oleh Ino dengan kalimat yang lebih menyebalkan lagi.

"Oh, ada yang lebih aneh Sakura! Ayam sombong yang pantatnya hitam seperti baru dibakar tapi sifatnya dingin kayak baru keluar kulkas padahalkan tadi dibakar." ujar Ino menunjuk Sasuke.

Sekarang gantian Naruto yang tertawa dan Sasuke yang melotot tidak terima.

"Ini _raven_ bukan hitam!" Sasuke membuang muka dan berjalan menuju mejanya lalu duduk.

" Yah, dia ngambek. Jangan khawatir Ino- _chan_ aman kok. Aku duduk dulu ya ? Dadah." Naruto beranjak pergi dari meja Sakura dengan tawanya yang belum mereda.

Naruto duduk dan menjawil Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya. Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan tidak suka. "Jangan begitu _teme_. Lihatlah dia berhasil membuat Sakura- _chan_ tertawa lagi. Setidaknya kita berterima kasih untuk itu," Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu serius.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kedepan, membuang nafas dan mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum dan menoleh kedepan kelas mendengar bel yang bertepatan dengan masuknya seorang guru.

.

.

Jika istirahat siang tiba, Sakura dan Ino makan di taman sekolah dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mendengar Ino adalah atlet karate sabuk hitam, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Sakura selama Ino disana. Mereka selalu makan di bawah pohon mangga besar dan bercanda ria. Tapi juga dengan kalimat menyebalkan Ino yang tidak jarang keluar membuat Naruto dan Sasuke pundung bin ngambek berulang kali yang disambut gelakan Sakura. Hari-hari seterusnya mereka habiskan bersama juga. Istirahat bersama, masuk bersama, kelompok juga bersama, kecuali ke kamar mandi lahyaaaw… *BLETAK*

Namun tidak ada yang tahu, pada satu hari tiga pasang mata mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Terlihat dari auranya, mereka menatap tajam seorang bersurai _pink_ yang sedang bercanda tersebut. Mereka terkekeh pelan dengan rencana yang telah disusun dalam kepala.

"Aku akan selalu menghabisimu, Sakura. Khukhukhukhu~"

.

.

Sudah tidak ada yang berani mendekati Sakura seminggu ini karena Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke ada disana. Bahkan suasana kelas sedikit berubah. Sakura mulai nyaman lagi dikelasnya. Istirahat siang kali itu terlihat semua anak dikelas Sakura masih berada di dalam kelasnya. Banyak anak yang berbisik-bisik riuh dan melirik-lirik Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto yang merasakan firasat buruk menghampiri dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu dan mengajak untuk pergi dari kelas, Sakura dan Ino setuju. Namun belum sampai mereka didepan pintu kelas, terlihat Karin dan dua anak lainnya menghadang jalan mereka.

"Halo sudah lama ya kita tidak mengobrol, **pembunuh**." Karin menyeringai.

"Jangan memanggil Sakura- _chan_ dengan sebutan itu lagi! Masalah itu sudah selesaikan ?" Naruto mulai geram.

"Hah ? Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya pada gadis pirang di belakang kalian saja ? Ya Ino- _chan_ ?"

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Karin. Karin memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia menatap tiga orang di depannya dan mendengus. Tangan Karin maju dan menjambak rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto menepis tangan Karin kasar dan memelototi Karin tajam. Bibir Karin membuat seringai.

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh! Kalian sungguh tidak tahu ?"

"Tidak tahu apa maksudmu ?" Sasuke menatap Karin dingin. Karin mendengus geli mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar! Keluarga yang ditabrak oleh orang tua Sakura tidak mempunyai satu anak, melainkan dua. Yang pertama adalah anak laki-laki, yang kedua adalah anak perempuan. Anak sulung berumur dua belas tahun dan yang bungsu berumur sepuluh tahun. Kepala keluarga bernama Yamanaka Inoichi, istrinya bernama Yamanaka Mishu, anak yang laki-laki bernama Yamanaka Deidara, dan anak perempuannya bernama–" Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto masih mendengarkan.

"Yamanaka Ino, benarkan Ino- _chan_ ?" Karin menyeringai.

Bagai tersambar petir ketiga orang tersebut menoleh kearah Ino yang menatap datar dan kosong disaat bersamaan. Sakura tidak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka seseorang yang telah ia anggap sahabat adalah anak dari keluarga yang ditrabak orang tuanya. Sakura berusaha menggapai tangan Ino, namun Ino menepisnya cepat. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tawa keluar dari bibir Ino.

"Khukhu- HAHAHAHAHAHH! Hah… aku sudah capek jadi anak baik, aku kembali lagi saja." Ino memberikan muka sinis yang sangat menyeramkan pada Sakura. Ino berjalan keluar kelas namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sakura.

"M-maaf Ino! M-ma–" kalimat Sakura terpotong saat Ino menepis tangan Sakura dan berlalu.

Sakura menangis saat itu juga. Tak selang beberapa menit, air kotor yang sangat dingin menyiram tubuh Sakura, ia di _bully_ lagi. Sasuke dan Naruto juga terkena siraman untuk melindungi Sakura walau mereka masih belum seberapa pulih dari terkejutan mereka.

* * *

Sakura kembali di _bully_ sejak saat itu. Naruto dan Sasuke menghiburnya namun tidak berhasil, Sakura tetap murung. Ino menjauhinya. Menjauhi mereka. Saat Sakura di _bully_ , Ino selalu berjalan menjauh atau cuek dengan membuang muka. Sakura makin terpuruk. Kenapa ? Kenapa ? KENAPA ?! Sakura makin makin dan makin frustasi. Ingin saja ia bunuh diri saat itu, namun ia tidak ingin membuat sedih sahabat dan keluarganya. Dan bayangan Ino selalu datang setiap saat bersamaan dengan rasa sakitnya.

* * *

"Saku- _chan_ , aku dan _teme_ ke kamar mandi dulu kau jangan kemana-mana kita pulang bersama." Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan jawaban atas kalimat Naruto. Akhirnya ia sendiri–

" **Pembunuh**! Ikut kami!"

–atau tidak. Karin dan 2 anak dibelakangnya menyeret paksa Sakura. Sakura tidak memberontak, tenaganya terlalu kecil setelah tadi di siram air dingin dan ditinggal dua sahabatnya untuk mengganti baju mereka yang ikut basah karena melindungi dirinya. Sakura menaikan dagunya. Kolam renang sekolah ?

Karin menyeringai. Tanpa aba-aba tubuh Sakura mereka lempar ke kolam renang dalam.

BYUR!

"Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu bisa berenang Sakura," Karin melihat Sakura yang tengah berenang tertatih menuju pinggiran kolam.

Saat Sakura hampir menggapai dinding tepi kolam, punggungnya disodok dengan tongkat kayu. Sakura yang tidak siap banyak menelan air kolam. Ia berusaha berenang keatas namun kembali disodok tongkat tersebut. Sakura merasakan udara di dadanya semakin sedikit mulai melemas. Dari posisinya yang terlentang, ia dapat melihat kayu panjang mengarah ke perutnya. Sakura merasa jika itu mengenainya maka ia akan mati saat itu juga. Namun sebelum kayu itu mengenainya, sebuah teriakan terdengar dulu di telinganya.

"HENTIKAN!"

' _Suara itu,_ ' Sakura merasa tubuhnya terangkat ke permukaan. Helaian pirang yang basah mengenai dirinya yang terbatuk, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?! Kalian juga mau dicap sebagai pembunuh ?!" Ino berteriak lantang.

"Apa masalahnya ?! Aku hanya membalaskan dendam–"

CEKREK!

Sebuah pistol yang dapat menembak dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh Ino keluarkan dari saku belakangnya. Karin beserta anak buahnya tentu saja kaget. Tapi setelahnya Karin mendengus geli.

"Aku tidak takut dengan pistol mainan–"

SRING!

Kalimat Karin kembali menggantung melihat benda tajam panjang yang mengkilat berada di samping lehernya juga Ino sudah ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan _katana_ ini ? Tidak takut ? Jika aku bilang bahwa ini juga pistol sungguhan bagaimana ?" Ino mendaratkan ujung pistol di samping kepala Karin lalu menatapnya tajam.

Tubuh Karin bergetar, "Dilarang membawa senjata di Jepang dan kau masih anak-anak! Kau mau kulaporkan polisi ?!" Karin terlihat membentak. Sementara Sakura hanya beku ditempat melihat Ino mengeluarkan pistol dan sebuah _katana_.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bilang kalau ini memenggal lehermu atau ini menembus otakmu kan ?" Karin bergetar ketakutan, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. "Kau tidak membaca beritanya dengan _detail_. Jika aku bilang bahwa aku adalah anak dari ketua direksi intelejensi dunia, salah satu bagian dari _FBI_ dan _Interpol_ bagaimana ?" Ino memberikan tatapan yang lebih tajam kearah Karin. Karin meneguk ludah kasar.

"Pergilah! Dan jangan pernah sakiti dia lagi! Atau kau akan merasakan badanmu teraliri darahmu sendiri kalau melanggar perintahku!" Ino mundur dua langkah. Karin bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau– kau anak jahat! Monster!" Karin berjalan mundur mendekati kedua anak buahnya.

Ino memberikan tatapan datarnya, "Sudah kubilang, aku capek jadi anak baik. Aku sudah kembali," ujar Ino dingin. Karin hanya menatap Ino tidak percaya lalu kabur dengan anak buahnya. Ino berbalik menatap Sakura yang tengah menangis dan kedinginan. Sakura menundukan kepalanya, tangisannya makin deras. Kaki Ino berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura.

"A-aku, Hiks… hiks… bunuh saja aku jika kau tidak bisa memaafkanku! Hiks…" Sakura meracau tidak jelas. Ia masih tidak berani menetap Ino di depannya.

CRING! TRAK!

Sakura melihat disamping kanan dan kirinya, terdapat sebuah pistol dan _katana_ yang baru beberapa detik lalu berada pada genggaman Ino.

BRUK!

Ino jatuh terduduk. Tak lama kemudian air mata keluar dari manik _aqua_ nya. Tangannya menggapai Sakura yang sedang menangis di hadapannya. Sakura terlonjak merasakan pelukan dari gadis pirang didepannya. Tangisan kedua gadis itu semakin deras, bedanya Ino menangis tanpa suara sedangkan Sakura terisak kencang.

"Kenapa mereka selalu mengganggumu ? Apa salahmu ? Kau hanya korban. Kita hanya korban. Kenapa kau yang disalahkan ?" Ino memeluk Sakura pelan. Sakura balas memeluk Ino erat.

"Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi kali ini dan selamanya." Ino melepas pelukannya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon. Ia melempar tas yang diketahui adalah tas Sakura. Sakura menatap tas berwarna merah didepannya lalu menatap Ino bingung.

"Ganti bajumu dulu, kau bisa masuk angin. Aku sudah masukan baju ganti untukmu didalam tas. Aku pulang dulu," Ino berjalan pelan. Namun baru tiga langkah berjalan, Ino berhenti dan melirik kebelakang. "Jika kalian tidak ada pekerjaan, lebih baik kalian bantu sahabat _pink_ kalian daripada mengintip dari semak-semak." ujar Ino menjauh.

"Kita udah ketahuan dari tadi _teme_!" sejumput warna pirang mencuat dari balik semak-semak disusul pantat ayam goson–*ngeluarin _chidori_ * iya-iya! –rambut _raven._ Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_? Ayo ganti dulu bajumu." Naruto mengangkat Sakura perlahan dan mulai menuntunnya menuju kamar mandi perempuan untuk berganti baju. Mereka bertiga menengok ke depan sebentar dan tidak menemukan gadis pirang bermarga Yamanaka disana.

.

.

CEKREK!

Seorang gadis berhelai _pink_ membuka lokernya, mengambil sepatu putih bersih yang akan digenakan. Hatinya sedih mengetahui sahabat Yamanaka pirangnya pindah lagi ke New York. Sejenak akan menutup lokernya, namun ia menemukan sejumput amplop biru dan sebuah bolpoin. ' _Untuk Haruno Sakura, Teman dan Sahabat baik ku'_. Sakura membaca dengan teliti isi amplop, setetes air mata terjun dari matanya. Ia beralih pada bolpoin hitam ditangannya. Sejenak terlihat seperti bolpoin biasa, namun setelah ia membuka tutupnya, terlihat benda tajam mengkilat tipis yang lumayan panjang untuk sebuah pisau. Menutup kembali bolpoinnya, melipat kertasnya dan memasukkan keduanya kedalam saku bajunya. Haruno Sakura berlari menemui kedua sahabat lelakinya yang sedang menunggu untuk pulang bersama.

_OWARI_

Hohoho… _oneshot_ pertamaaa! Yeye lalala yeyeyeye! Pokoknya Mee bilang thankyu~ buat yang udah baca _fiction_ alay, banyak kekurangan, dan berlebihan ini. Semoga benar-benar terhibur membaca ini, jangan hukum Mee kalu ini jelek. Namanya juga pemula masih banyak yang harus Mee pelajari dari para _senpai_ sekalian, MOHON BIMBINGANNYA! Dan makasih buat pencipta komik yang seperempatnya Mee ambil ceritanya, ehehe.. *digetok* Makasih banyak yang mungkin mau nge _review_ , masih terima kritik dan saran _._

Mee kasih bonus yah ? RnR juga!

Meenyaaw.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Sang gadis Haruno memasuki rumahnya dan berlari kearah kamarnya. Seragam sekolahnya ia ganti dengan kaos santai berwarna kuning cerah. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu disaku seragamnya. Sebuah kertas dan bolpoin hitam. Kertas berwarna putih tersebut ia masukan kedalam buku _diary_ nya dan bolpoin ia kantong di saku celananya. Ia berlari keluar dengan tergesa mengambil raket untuk bermain bulu tangkis bersama kedua sahabat lelakinya. Kalimat-kalimat dalam surat dari sahabat pirangnya yang berharga terngiang dikepalanya,

' _Saku, maaf aku tidak menolongmu saat kau di bully beberapa hari yang lalu karena aku bingung mau menolongmu atau tidak.  
Bukannya aku marah tapi aku tidak mau lagi mengingat kecelakaan mengerikan itu.  
Aku kembali lagi ke New_ _York karena pekerjaan pamanku selesai disini.  
Sekali lagi maaf aku tidak menolongmu waktu itu.  
Semoga dengan bolpoin itu kau bisa memaafkanku._

 _Yamanaka Ino._

 _PS : Bolpoin itu punyaku. Semoga itu bisa menolongmu dari penjahat seperti Karin atau gombalan tidak bermutu dari rubah duren itu. Aku akan berkunjung lagi ke Konoha. Jaga kesehatan diri dan jidatmu ketika aku tiba ok ? Sampaikan juga jitakan mautku pada rubah duren dan bokong ayam itu. Hei,_ _pastikan mereka tetap menjagamu saat aku tidak ada._

 _PPS: Jika ingin mengirim surat balasan, beri saja pada ayam sombong itu, hanya dia yang kuberi alamatku. Aku masih ingin menjahilinya, fufufu… Jika ayam itu tidak mau todong saja dengan bolpoin yang kuberi. Sampai jumpa lagi jidat, aku harap kau tidak akan melupakanku. Aku selalu menyayangi_ _mu_ _._ _Selamat bertemu beberapa tahun lagi._ _'_


End file.
